


Prisoners Of War

by YaoiNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Lotor, Branding, Hurt, Lance all tied up, Lotor is dominate, M/M, force is used, non con touching, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiNerd/pseuds/YaoiNerd
Summary: Lance wakes up tied to a chair thinking he’s about to get some sexy time with Keith. What he doesn’t realize is Keith isn’t the one who tied him up in the first place.





	Prisoners Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first fic so thanks for being here!!! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Nerd out!

Lance gasped loudly, his eyes opening wide to see nothing but black. The thick cloth that wrapped around his head was coarse. He winced closing his eyes at the instant uncomfortable feeling. His back ached from the upright position he sat in. The weight of his Paladin armor was gone, leaving Lance exposed in a thin black body suit. He could feel the pressure of restraints on both of his ankles. Giving a testing tug of his arms told him his wrists weren't just tied together behind his back, they were tied to the chair too. 

"Alright guys, real funny." Lance said in his usual sarcastic tone. This was just the way he wanted to wake up. "Keith, I know you're there. Unite me so I can kick you're ass!" His voice raised slightly at the end of the sentence, though playful. A smug grin curled at the ends of Lance's lips. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up blindfolded and bound waiting for Keith. 

"I'm quite sorry to disappoint you blue paladin, but you're lover red isn't here." A voice called from his left. Lance's signature grin wilted to one of unease. "Who's there?" Lance asked instantly. 

"Ahh maybe you forgot what happened, think hard little paladin." The man behind the voice had moved closer and was on Lance's right. The man moved with such stealth Lance hadn't even heard his footsteps. 

'What did he mean forget? The last thing I remember was laying down to go to sleep in my room.' Lance thought to himself. But the silence continued to stretch. Lance sat for a few more minutes and like a brick wall it hit him. "The alarm... it went off in the middle of the night" He whispered. "We were being ambushed and the ships sensors didn't catch them until they were on top of us." He paused remembering how cornered they were. The fleet that had found them was one of the largest and heavily out number them. 

"We didn't have a chance, Pidge..." Lance’s voice cracked "She... didn't even make it out of the hangers. I lost Shiro and Hunk, God knows where they are... Allura and Coran couldn't hold up the defense shield" a low sob left his lips as he continued to relive his friends last moments. "And Keith, he was shot down by the main fleets sh..." Lances emotion surged, he couldn't finish, cutting himself off with a low sob.

"Fantastic" the voice said in delight. "Now I don't have to do any of the explaining, I mean what a waste off my time." Anger poured into Lance at the though of his friends being an inconvenience to this man. "You bastard, they were my friends!" Lance screamed. "Oh don't be silly, they might still be alive." The deep voice whisper over Lance's shoulder. "Alive..." Lance mouthed the foreign feeling word to himself. The word was enough for him to gain back his senses. "Untie me." He ordered. "They need my help, they could be in danger!" 

"How heroic you are Blue, but you should be more worried about yourself at the moment." The whisper was close, he was close. So close Lance could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Who are you" Lance asked again fear creeping up in his voice. A slight chuckle came from in front of Lance. 'Why can't I hear him move?' Lance thought to himself. 

"You know, I've always like you Blue. Very beautiful, with your tan skin" a cold hand touched the side of Lance's face "And your long legs" a hand slide up his thigh slowly. Lingering. "But you never were the intelligent one" his hand squeezed Lance's thigh, sharp nails digging in. 

A small cry left his lips from the pain. The sound must have been enough because he soon released his leg. Lance let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. A warm thick liquid slowly ran down his thigh. Blood. He didn't expect the small incisions to have been that deep. The cuts burned but the feeling was being numbed by the realization of Lance's situation. The man was deathly silent, waiting. The blood from Lance's thigh dripped to the floor in the quiet room.

'Who was this person?' Lance thought about the last events up to his capture and then wanted to slap himself for being stupid. He mentally shook his head at himself. Pidge would be disappointed.

"Lotor." Lance said, voice full of hatred. "Ahh we have a winner" Lotor said delightfully. "What a wonderful game it was." Hands removed the cloth blocking Lance's eyesight and there Lotor stood. Towering over Lance. Lotor's long white hair reached past the waist of his armor. His piercing blue eyes looked down at Lance, similar to the way a kid looked at a new toy. A wicked smirk danced along his lips. His armor was all black with the purple accents known to the Galra. 

"Okay, now that I played your game and know who you are, what do you want?" Lance half spat the last word from anger. Lotor leaned in close to the side of Lance's face, a bit too close for comfort. "Oh that's quite simple Lance, I want you." Lotor purred in Lance's ear. Lance rolled his eyes as Lotor backed off a little, but still stayed close to his face. "Well here I am you bastard." Lance said with spite.  
Lotor's hand reached out and gripped Lance's face as he finished his sentence. Lance pulled back but the grip was right. 

"I don't think you quite understand how I want you Lance." Lotor's large hand squeezed his face tighter pulling Lance towards him, hot breath in his ear. "I want you on your back, under me, crying in pleasure.” He spoke seductively. “I want you on your hands and knees begging me to push you down and ravish you." Lotor leaned away to let his needs reach Lance. Lance paused for a minute, and then did what any logical man would do. Lance spit in his face and laughed.

"You prick, the only thing I would ever beg you to do is shut the fuck up!" Lance continued to laugh, this time at his own comment. Lotor shoved Lance into the back of the chair. He slowly raised his hand to wipe the saliva off his face. "It seems that our little prisoner needs to be... Mhhh, taught a lesson" Lotor said sounding almost... disappointed. 

Lotor slammed his hand on the only sore in the room resulting in a loud bang and few guards opening the door and entering. "Bring the fires" Lotor stated, and the guards matched off as if that simple statement explained everything. Lance sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the small details of the confined room. 

The room wasn't very large but was very square with Lance tied up in the center. The decorator must have been color blind or on a low budget because the metal walls were inconsistent shades of browns, blacks, and grays. The floor had stains littered with a variety of colors, Lance couldn't even imagine what from. His eyes continued to scan but there wasn't much left besides the door. Lotor leaned against the wall near the door, studying what seemed to be his nails. Asshole. 

There was another bang at the door, identical to the one made earlier by Lotor. The same guards entered only this time they entered with a large pit. Lance could feel the heat from the fire on his face as the guards entered. "Hold him down.” Lotor commanded the guards. The four guards that had come in with the pit moved immediately towards Lance. Two held him back to the chair by his shoulders and two held his knees in place. 

Lotor approached the pit and grabbed a metal rod that had been placed in the fire. As he pulled it out the end glowed a brilliant orange. "Ahhh now where should my seal be placed on your body?" Lotor asked, walking in front of Lance. “After all you are mine now, and I can be a bit possessive of my things.” Lance knew he wasn't as smart as Pidge, but he could read the context clues as to where this was going.

Lance struggled, squirm, and move but the guards kept him in place. Placing the guards, smart move Lotor. The closer he got with the metal rod the harder it was for Lance to stay sane. Fear was eating him alive, making him sweat uncontrollably. Lance's insides were twisting deep in the pit of his gut in anticipation of what to come. 

"The back would be to open, and I wouldn't was to scar that pretty chest of yours.” Lotor said. “And I don't think your arms are big enough..." he continued his thought process out loud, taunting Lance. "Oh I know just the place, somewhere only I'll see.” Lotor’s had a mischievous look in his eyes that Lance did not want any part of. “Hold him down guys he isn't going to like this." He told the guards. "You." He notioned to the guy on Lance's left. "Hold his legs open a bit wider"

The guard followed his orders and pulled Lance's left leg out. But if Lotor though Lance was just gonna sit there, he was really wrong. Lance pulled agains the guard with all his strength. The struggle didn’t go unnoticed by Lotor. "Come now Lance, if you struggle it will only make it worse." Lance continued to struggle. "How about something to get your mind off it." As the words left his smiling lips a video of Keith was projected in front of Lance. Keith paced the inside of a cell similar to The one Lance was in. He looked worse for wear. A couple of scratches and tears in his black suit but there he was. Lance's heart swelled at the sight of his face. "He's alive." Lance whispered to himself. 

The sight of Keith alive was all it took for Lance to pause. The guard, without missing a beat, took that moment of lax as an opportunity to wrench his leg open. It all happened so fast. In one swift movement Lotor presses the iron seal to the inside of Lance's thigh. Lance threw his head back and screamed as the seal scorched his skin. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Tears welled up in Lance's eyes and spilled outward. 

The smell of burnt flesh lifted into his nose and filled his senses. A tiny prick at Lance's neck was nothing compared to his thigh, but he soon didn't even feel that. Lance's vision grew hazy and his eyes grew heavy. His head slowly feel forward as he passed. But not before Lance heard a low chuckle coming for Lotor. "Now, you're officially mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment about anything!! Hope you enjoyed yourself!! 
> 
> ~Nerd out!


End file.
